


Punishment, then Absolution

by oshunanat



Series: 2019 SPN Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 13, Boys with feelings, Gabriel is a pushy bottom, M/M, Sam loves him anyway, Schmoop, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshunanat/pseuds/oshunanat
Summary: After Gabriel is rescued from Amadeus' clutches, he doesn't go over to the alternate universe, but instead he moves in with the brothers. Sam wants to rekindle their old relationship, but Gabriel needs to be punished over that whole faked death incident first.Square Fill: Spanking





	Punishment, then Absolution

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked as he entered into the bedroom that Gabriel had claimed for himself. Though he was well enough to leave, the archangel had had enough of isolation for a few centuries and had humbly (for Gabriel) asked if he could stay, to which Sam had readily agreed before Dean could open his mouth.

“Good!” Gabriel said as he looked up from his book. “Better than I have in ages,” he admitted.

Sam studied Gabriel for a moment, and saw that indeed the light in the archangel’s eyes had seemed brighter than it had in the past few weeks. Satisfied in what he saw, Sam shut the door firmly behind him.

“Good,” Sam said. “Because there’s a matter of your punishment.”

Gabriel squeaked. “No welcome back fuck first?” he asked.

The pair had developed something a bit more than a friends-with-benefits relationship since they’d first met, but Gabriel had faked his death before they’d gotten a chance to explore anything deeper.

“You _faked your death_ , Gabriel,” Sam seethed. “And then you went to _Loki_ for shelter? I grieved for you, Gabriel! I need to know you won’t do this again!”

“I won’t, archangel’s honor!”

“That’s not enough,” Sam said shaking his head as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Pants off, over my knee.”

“Sammmmmmmmmmm,” Gabriel whined.

“You know the rules,” Sam said firmly. “Punishment, then absolution.” He softened slightly and gave Gabriel a kiss. “Do this for me. Please.”

Gabriel returned the kiss, and then kicked off the covers and quickly stripped before laying himself over Sam’s lap.

“I’ve missed this view,” Sam admitted as he ran his hand over Gabriel’s ass.

Gabriel wiggled on Sam’s lap. “I’ve missed being here.”

Sam gave him a quick slap.

“No squirming.”

“But I can tell you missed me too!” he said squirming slightly again, knowing that Sam was getting interested.

Sam smacked him again, harder. “And I’ll show you how much I missed you too, soon. No need to count, Gabriel.”

Gabriel swallowed. Sam blistered his ass when he didn’t make him count. “Yes, sir.”

That was all that Sam needed, because within a few seconds, Sam’s hand fell on his ass solidly, much harder than any of the light taps from earlier.

Smack. _Smack_. SMACK. Smack.

Sam’s hand started moving methodically across Gabriel’s ass, peppering smacks from the top of his ass down to where ass met thigh, so that Gabriel would feel it when he sat. Gabriel wasn’t allowed to heal himself after a punishment, and Gabriel always abided by Sam’s rules despite the temptation because it meant something to Sam and Sam was one of the few in his long existence that he cared about what the person thought of him.

Smack. _Smack._ SMACK. Smack.

Gabriel started to whimper and moan almost immediately. Sam hit harder than he remembered, but he also occasionally paused to gently rub the skin, reminding Gabriel of the care that Sam clearly still felt, despite the hurt his deception has caused.

Smack. _Smack. Smack._ SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Gabriel’s whimpers grew louder as the heat coming off his ass grew hotter.

“Damn, Gabriel, I’ve missed this,” Sam said. Smack. _Smack._ SMACK. Smack. “I’ve missed _you._ ” SMACK.

That was it. That’s was enough.

Gabriel sobbed.

Gabriel sobbed and Sam stopped immediately, gently repositioning Gabriel and peppering him with kisses, not smacks.

Gabriel’s eyes were blurry with tears, his face blotchy from the crying, his ass felt like it was burning and he didn’t care. Sam’s lips were on his and the weight of the world had lifted from his shoulders.

“You kept me sane,” Gabriel admitted. “Thinking of you is how I didn’t do go insane in those years of captivity. I need you,” he pleaded. “Need you inside me.”

“I need you too,” Sam said, all the anger having bled into its own form of desperation. “On your back, prepare yourself or me,” he commanded softly as he shucked his clothes. Many nights he loved breaking Gabriel apart preparing him with fingers and tongue, but it had felt like forever, and neither of them had the patience for that tonight, the need to reconnect on that most primal level too great. Gabriel’s grace was far from full, but more than full enough for this simple task.

Gabriel scrambled, hissing as his blistered ass hit the cool sheets, his cock already standing at attention.

Sam, now gloriously naked and palming himself to full hardness, drank Gabriel in. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Speak for yourself,” Gabriel said, all but drooling over Sam’s thick cock. “Better still, just _fuck me already_.”

Sam crawled up to Gabriel, lined himself up and slowly slid in.

“Fuck,” Sam said, pure pleasure dripping from that single syllable. “I forgot how fucking amazing this feels.

Gabriel keened as he was filled to the brim. He had prepped himself, but only just enough. He relished that stretch, that sense of being filled.

“Fucking _move_ , Samsquatch!” Gabriel demanded.

Sam smacked him again, causing Gabriel to yelp, but this time Sam’s voice was filled with amusement. “I forgot how much of a pushy bottom you were,” he said as he started pounding his not-boyfriend.

It took several tries, but Gabriel managed to spit a “you love it!” out.

That was the last either of them spoke as Sam quite successfully fucked the words right out of Gabriel’s mouth, until one last thrust that managed to nail Gabriel’s prostate causing the archangel to come with a wordless cry, Sam coming a few thrusts level.

Sam landed bonelessly on Gabriel a moment later. “I’m glad you’re back.”

“Me too,” Gabriel agreed.

“Where does that leave us?”

“Deep talks later Sam,” Gabriel said. “For now, let’s just enjoy this moment.”

“Pushy bottom,” Sam grumbled with a smile as he acquiesced.

“You love me,” Gabriel said in an unexpected Freudian slip, but one that was not untrue.

Sam didn’t even pause. “I do,” Sam agreed.

Gabriel beamed. “Great! Me too! Now stop talking and let me enjoy the afterglow.”

Sam laughed and nuzzled his agreement. They could talk later. Gabriel was alive, and they loved each other. What more really needed to be said?


End file.
